legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Fusion Reactor
The Dark Fusion Reactor is a highly experimental way of producing extreme amounts of power. Overview After the great success of the Dark Matter Reactor on Centura in the year 3200, James looked closer into the realm of Dark Matter. James and The Science Team found out that it might actually be possible to not just split Dark Matter , but to also fuse it. This reaction would require large amounts of energy to start but it would be nothing compared to the mass amount of energy it would create. The reaction is self sustaining and creates a thousand times more energy than a standard Dark Matter Reactor. This type of reactor is still highly experimental as its very hard to control and if one thing goes wrong then the consequences would be dire. The reactor needs to be refined before it can be properly used to create power as it is still highly experimental and unstable. The reactor was designed and built throughout the Legoland series and is the main basis for the Legoland film. Despite its down sides it is still one of the most important focuses of research at Legoland. Technical Information Starting The Reaction The core of the reactor contains Dark Matter. When the reaction is ready to comence, Gravitons are emmited into the centre of the core. This causes a warping of space time and makes all of the Dark Matter particles accelerate towards it at immense speeds. When the Dark Matter is traveling faster then the speed of light (See Propulsion) the reaction can begin. This magnitude of warping space time is known as critical warp. The Reaction At these extreme speeds the particles of Dark Matter collide and fuse together. This reaction produces Exotic Matter , Exotic Energy, Dechyons, Quantaplex particles and Gravitons . The Exotic Energy is projected out of the poles of the core and is then converted into electricity and the Exotic Matter remains in the core. The Dechyons are a negative side effect of this reaction as they cause local increases in the intensity of space time fluctuations . This creates a sphere of permanently damaged and volatile space time in the reactor core. The Quantaplex particles carry a Quantum Field that resonates at the same resonant frequency as the Dark Matter and causes it to split. This cause the whole fusion reactor to turn into a fission reactor which is not intended. To stop this, an inverse Quantum Field is set up to cancel out the quantum fields of the Quantaplex particles thus, continuing the fusion reaction. The Gravitons, further the warping of space inside the reactor core causing the remaining Dark Matter to speed up along with the whole reaction. Unfortunately, this process resonates the Exotic Matter in the core to a point where a Resonance Cascade (Known as a Exotic Matter Cascade in this case) is inevitable. To stop this the Exotic particles must be removed from the core. As this reaction produces Dechyons, space time inside and around the core gets seriously disrupted to a point where they are able to rip space time causing a quantum singularity. For this reason the reaction must be closely observed and contained. The chain reaction is created as the Gravitons surpass the critical warp of space time accelerating the Dark Matter particles to the centre where they will fuse, creating more Gravitons that further amplifies the warping of space and continues the reaction. This causes a positive feedback loop inside the core increasing the production of Exotic Energy exponentially, creating near astronomical amounts of power. Containing The Reaction There is a multitude of different negative things that can happen when trying to run this reaction. For this reason the reaction must be closely monitored and controlled. To make sure the reaction continues, an inverse Quantum Field must be in place to stop Dark Matter particles from splitting as we want them to fuse. To stop the fusion processes the inverse Quantum Field is switched off, this stops the fusion reaction but starts the fission reaction. When the warped space time is less than critical warp the inverse Quantum Field can be switched back on stopping the fission and the fusion. So far this is the only known way to stop the reaction. The whole process must be stopped if the Exotic Matter inside the core starts to resonate as this will lead to a Resonance Cascade. The only way to do this is to remove the Exotic Matter from the core but no way of doing this has been found as space time inside the core is so volatile that nothing can enter or exit it. The next major problem that could occur is because of Dechyons as they cause severe space time distortions . If too many Dechyons are created inside the confines of the reactor core, space could become so disrupt that it rips causing a quantum singularity. When this happens it is wise to NOT shut down the reaction. This is because the reaction creates Gravitons that aid in closing the rip. If the reaction was stopped then the rip would remain open and be amplified by the severe space time disruptions that already exist inside the volatile sphere of space time within the core allowing it to rapidly expand engulfing the entire reactor. When this happens a black hole would form destroying the entire planet and damaging the fabric of space time around the event horizon. This event is known as a Dark Expansion. The reaction inside the core also produces more Dechyons that would speed up the rate at which the quantum singularity expands. To fix this, the Exotic Energy must not be converted into electricity but instead kept in the reactor. The Dechyons would then combine with this energy and "fizzlel out" and turn into Photons and Exotic Matter. The final problem that could happen is if the reaction happens too fast and become uncontainable. If this happens, normally the method above is implemented to stop the reaction. However if the reaction happens so fast that a quantum singularity is created in the core, the reaction is not stopped and the Exotic Energy is not forced back into the reactor core then the Dark Matter would fuse so fast that all of it is used up in a matter of minuets. Once the reactor reaches this point it can not be stopped, only slowed down. In the final moments the reaction is happening so exponentially that all of the Dark Matter is used up. The amount of energy, matter and space time distortions in the core is so colossal and now that there is no gravitons to suppress the quantum singularity the whole sphere of the event horizon expands rapidly engulfing in all of the surrounding space time anomalies created by the Dechyons and converting it all into a cataclysmic, destructive burst of exotic matter and energy known as a Dark Energy Flare capable of destroying a whole solar system and damaging space time and Sub-Space in the surrounding solar systems so severely that Warp travel would not even be possible. Trivia *This took a very long time to make up and write *None of this is possible in the real world, most of the particles mentioned are made up *James and his team invented this reactor but due to all of the problems above it has been deemed too dangerous to work with. *There currently is no sector for this. *This is another one of the inventions that made James famous. *The device was made on Celios and its the only one of its kind. Current Status Offline. Much more work must be done before using it again as it is way to dangerous to mess with. It is one of The Science Teams primary focus of research. Category:Human Energy Generators